Monochrome Ward
by ElectronicAngel908
Summary: My account of Monochrome Ward. (Violence and blood is involved...)


_I took inspiration from Len and Rin's Monochrome Ward. I'm sorry if the plot isn't exactly good or what you expected, but my exams are coming up and I need to polish up my writing skills again. Anyway, please enjoy. Comments to help me improve are always appreciated. Thanks! :)_

"White... White... White...Black, I cannot see"

"The dead bodies will be swapped"

I slammed the book shut and looked at my surroundings again.

Everywhere I look is white. I lay here in the cruel silence as the mouth of the walls close again, trapping me inside once more. I was born feeble and have been on medication for my weak heart since I was a baby, I still believe it's costing me my mind, everything is grey, white or black. The silence is shattered every so often by a surgical beep, reminding me that I am deadly ill...

I hate it. I want to live.

I look down to the wires and tubes in my bruised arms. five months now, the doctors believe this is my last time here before I die... That is if I can't get a donor in time...

I can see them now, just a reflection that gleams from the walls. Two children happy in each other's company listening to the soft tune of a music box in the woods. That girl, she cared ever so much for that poor feeble blonde haired boy, and spend her days making sure he was ok. I felt sorry for the small boy. He couldn't run, he couldn't play, he couldn't live, his heart stopped and throbbed in pain at the things that made him happy. His parents thought he would die young, so they gave up hope for him, abandoned him, and never approved him of having friends.

Now ten years later, the boy and that girl stand at the crossroads. Deciding their fate. The boy, longing to give up the battle of pain, and the innocent, sweet hearted girl.

I longed to be like her...

Ever since we were young...

Looking her in the face now, as she sat at the end of my bed made me smile in remembrance as the two children played in my memories. She takes my hand in hers as a tear rolls down her cheek. She takes a small box from her pocket and opens it, The tune of our childhood is played.

"I don't want you to die, Len... I want you to stay with me..."

I sat up slightly, and gasped, to grasp my breath.

"Then show me where the exit is..." I whispered, as speaking was too harsh for me to even attempt to accomplish.

The girl lifts my hand and places it on her beating heart, I can feel it, and it suddenly makes me sad as she opens her mouth to tell me my reply.

"There..."

My heart began to throb. I knew what she was implying and it made me agitated. I didn't want her sympathy for my condition. However, we've been friends for so long, so I guess she was affected long with me.

She placed her warm hand on my dead, cold beating heart and gave a small watery smile.

I push her back, away from my broken heart, unable to control myself any longer.

"No! I won't take your life, Rin! It's not fair!" More tears are shared and I put my head down, gasping for air once again. Shouting didn't do me any favours, it made my throat hoarse and a wave of dizziness struck over me.

She watched me in astonishment, both of us unable to think of the words to use to either make me better or worse. In that situation the only thing for her to do is mutter her good-bye and swiftly leave the white room. Leaving me in the silence once again.

Beep...

I let out a sigh and gripped my head. How could she come up with a stupid idea like that! I know I'm looking for a donor, but I won't take her life...

I grabbed hold of the table and shakily put both feet on the floor and rose from my bed. Walking towards the window, I gazed at the world of beauty and colour I once belonged to before I was trapped in this monochrome mayhem.

She giggled and smiled with her group of friends, making my brain slowly gear up and think.

She was happy, she had friends, she could play, she could live... The total opposite of me and the boy. Putting my hand on my heart I sighed. I was envious towards her, there was nothing I could do to stop it. The two of us, so alike yet, I was so resentful.

I watched as the group disappeared out with the hospital grounds.

I want to be like her...

I turned to head back towards my bed, but a terrible thought wriggled into my brain.

Her friends...

Before I could properly consider the thought I changed and headed out the door, leaving the white hell behind and entered the world of colour soon to be stained red. I clenched the scalpel in my pocket, it was the only sharp object I could find in my room, and it should suffice for what was to come next...

I walked to his door, looking around to make sure we were to be alone. The blue haired boy came to the door. He looked at me in confusion before opening the door wider to allow me to enter.

"L-Len...? Shouldn't you be in hospital? Why did you visit me? Did you walk here?"

I began to gasp again, as my heart painfully continued to beat under my shirt. I nodded in response and sat down on the sofa next to him. I gripped the scalpel in my pocket tightly, realising that now was my chance. He looked at me, confusion filling his face, as he watched my hand pull from my pocket.

"Len... Please, Put that down...You shouldn't have that..."

"Tell me something I don't know... Kaito" I stood up quickly and lunged forward, pushing him to the floor violently and instantly forced the scalpel through his skull before he could scream or even react. I pulled the weapon from his brain. He died instantly, blood spilling from the hole in his forehead, his eyes open and staring in fear. My first had been done. The others can only get easier. I quickly and carefully took the time to cut the beating heart from his chest before putting it into a surgical bag and into the box I brought with me. Now, to hide him...

A high pitched scream filled the air as she fell motionless to the ground, her turquoise pigtails absorbing the sweet crimson shade of her blood, as a wicked smirk spread across my face. My victim screamed this time, so I didn't have much time to take her heart and run for it, but I still managed it . Just in time before the sound of sirens filled the street. Within moments I was standing in an alley, panting for my life once again. I shoved my bloody hands into my pocket and walked towards my next and last victims house.

"Len! You come anywhere near me with that bloody thing and I will kill you!" She was drunk, the empty wine bottle in her hand and that aggressive, feisty look in her eyes. She flicked the loose strand of brown hair out of her eyes to see me holding the scalpel that brutally murdered her other two comrades. I had no time to think any more, my sanity was already lost. There was no point in turning back. She smashed the bottle off the coffee table and I watched the shards of glass fall to the floor next to my feet. My heart pounded like a ball bouncing off a wall and I instantly ran towards her and jabbed the scalpel into her forehead, just like I did with Kaito. The shattered bottle fell from her hand as she collapsed. I spared her heart just like the others and stopped as I began to hear whispering voices...

"Make a 30-degree turn and run like mad..."

I stood up and did exactly what they told me, I made my escape and ran back to the hospital my weak heart just barely managing to keep me alive.

The bodies lifelessly hit the floor in their own blood. I panted as my heart began to ache again, not because I'm the murderer of her friends, because I couldn't take the amount of activity going on. I slammed the box shut and put it back under my bed. Why do these memories haunt me now?

I can hear the boy banging on the edge of my memories, crying with hurt at the shame and crime he witnessed. I shouldn't feel shame or hurt. What I did gave me a sense of satisfaction, satisfaction I will never feel again. Screaming, begging for me, as their skin slowly turned red and their hearts stopped, because of me. Their dead hearts... Now they know what it's like to suffer. They will suffer with me when I leave here, but at least I am the cause of their death... Me and the scalpel...

The box is hidden clearly under my bed, out of sight, out of mind... Well, almost... I still think about how I stabbed them, then took their hearts out of pure desperation. All three of them, Kaito then Miku, then Meiko...

Rin will kill me now before Death has a chance to take me away...

Voices from the white walls begin to whisper to me from inside the room, the words illegible, the voice of my victims, whispering, shouting, crying, suffering... all jumbled into one, until the voices speak in synchronisation:

"beware of what's in the corner of your eye..."

I suddenly feel afraid and burry myself deeper into the cold white hospital bed.

The door burst open, and my blonde haired childhood friend stood, her skin chalk white, her eyes baggy and shifty, her clothes dirty, her body trembling. She knows.

"L-Len...How could you!" her voice was even trembling. Her face was the only thing with at least some colour by the tears she cried.

I remained silent, feeling somewhat ashamed of my crimes, but. No. I shouldn't be, I was here to find the exit from this monochrome hospital.

She runs towards me and instead of attacking me she flings her arms round my neck and hugs me tightly.

"Why did you do it Len!? Why did you kill my friends!"

I couldn't live like this. I couldn't survive with her knowing, but I hadn't yet found the exit...

I leaned towards her, to comfort her, to let her know that I wasn't insane...But the scalpel in my hand let out a scream and another voice was heared, joining the other taunting whispers of Meiko, Kaito, and Miku in my mind.

I looked to where I last seen Rin with her arms around me to find her lying, on the corner of my bed. The sheets turning crimson, changing the atmosphere of my monochrome room. All I can do is stare, as the scalpel drips with the blood of my only friend...

The power is terminated and the white room turns black, I drop the scalpel and tremble in fear. I can't see from the corner of my eye, the murdered figure rose slowly from the end of my bed, blood dripping from her chest where the scalpel entered. She shakes, but a bloody smile spreads along her face as she takes out the music box again.

"I thought you said the dead bodies would be swapped...?" Her voice was in sync with the whispers from her friends and I feel my heart pounding to a stop, causing me to grip it in pain and let out a cry. Tears streamed down my face as she walked towards me and placed her hand on my heart, her face close to mine, just before I began to lose consciousness, her voice began ringing, echoing, screaming in my head.

"You may go on living, Len... But you'll always be a nobody..."


End file.
